Melancholy Song
by SillySarah
Summary: He was gone, there was no reason for me to live. Esme's thoughts about her life before she jumps off the cliff. Reposted with small changes.


I sat in Edward's lap gazing at him and thinking about how great my life was. Soon I would be joining the Cullens family. I knew that Edward and I would be together forever, but there was some part of me that wanted something more than just a verbal agreement that we cared for no one like we did for each other. Something tangible that would tell everyone that he was mine and that no one else could have him. To be perfectly honest I wanted to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Swan Cullen. It was a mouthful even as I said it in my head and I could only imagine what it would be like if I had to write it out. I grinned as I imagined having a stamp that would say my name so I wouldn't kill my hand writing it.

"What," Edward said after I had been smiling to myself for a while.

"Nothing," I shook my head trying to convince myself of the same. Truthfully I was hoping that he would propose soon.

"Well than, I hope that I'm not being to forward, but would you like to move to the bed?" His eyes were full of longing just as I imagined that mine were. Slowly I got up off him and started my way over to the bedroom. My speed must not have been quick enough for him, because he came up behind me, and picked me up wedding style. I must admit that I was surprised at his pick up, but it turned to lust for him as he started kissing down my neck with his gorgeous lips. We rolled into the center of the bed, me on top. He smiled up at me before pulling me down on his chest. We were pressed together so that there were no spaces between us. His fingers toyed with the hem of my shirt before he pulled it off with one smooth movement. His hand was behind my head crushing his lips into mine, but in a nice way, with a passion. Unsurely I reached down and unbuttoned his pants. His groan as I undid the button, making me smile. Even if I wasn't Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Swan Cullen yet there was always a part of me that would belong to him.

I removed his pants all the way and threw them behind me. They hit the wall with a thump before sliding to the ground. Edward did the same to me as I undid the buttons to his shirt. As my pants hit the wall he gently unclasped my bra. Our kiss broke for a moment as we finally got to the moment that I had been wanting since I had first come to know him.

Our breath was ragged as we both were memorized by each other. As I concentrated on breathing I looked into his golden eyes to see a love that I had only read about in books. Now that I was with someone who I loved as much as Edward I felt like they had never really gotten it right. As we finished I took the time to look at his body. The muscles were just right, not as big as Emmett, but you could see that he was strong. His chest looked as if it was sculpted by an ancient master, and his… well you get the picture.

I lay against his bare chest in silence thinking about what I had just done. How could a girl like me suddenly snap and do something like _that_. It was worth it, but I thought I had been raised better. No matter, Edward and I were one now. There was nothing but us.

I heard a sudden banging on the door. "Hurry up you guys! Emmett is about to go perform!" Alice must have looked into our futures because she suddenly burst out giggling. "Or you can take your time." Her voice was full of implications. Edward growled from beneath me.

"Come on." I rolled off him and went to gather my cloths. "I want to get out there before she can go tell the others. This gave Edward some motivation and he sprang out of the bed to gather his stuff.

I pulled on my sweats and sat back on the bed to watch Edward. His body really was amazing. The muscles in his shoulders rippled as he moved, and the grace with which he moved made me want to tackle him back onto the bed.

Ready we took the elevator back down to the first floor. As we entered the lobby I was glad to see that the perverted receptionist was not here to make a move on me. Looking around I saw that everyone that was staying at the hotel had turned out to see what Emmett was about to do. We saw the Cullens and headed over to the corner where they sat.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie looked at our interlocked hands and I knew that Alice had beaten us to explain our time alone. Edward didn't seem to mind, but I didn't want to have my first impression to be so sluttish.

Quickly these thoughts were driven away as I heard Alice's chirpy voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, May I introduce to you Emmett Cullen, singing Michael Jackson's _Scream_!"

Everyone gasped in awe as Emmett same out on the stage dressed up in tight black leather pants and a back blue spandex shirt that had _Sexy_ written a crossed it in pink sparkly letters.

It got better as he started singing

_Stop pressuring me, makes me wanna scream!_

Esme smiled a little as Emmett screamed out the words and Jasper and Edward were leaning on each other to keep from falling as laughter wracked their bodies. Rose looked like she wanted to rip Alice to shreds as half the girl's mouths fell open at seeing Emmett's muscular body in the tight cloths.

I looked to see what everyone else's reactions were; Carlisle looked appalled that Emmett would do that, and to my shock Alice was hopping to the beat mouthing the words quietly. The crowd was either lovin' it or were shielding their eyes from the sight. In the corner of my eye I saw a mother rush her two children out of the lobby as Emmett started doing some crazy moves. It actually looked like he was enjoying himself as he danced around. Catching sight of his wife's glare he jumped off the stage and advanced over to us. The music was still playing as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her back up in the makeshift stage. He gave up singing as he started grinding himself against her leg. This only made her madder as Edward and Jasper were heaped on the floor. Some of the smarter employees were trying to get Emmett down off the table, but he kept spinning Rosalie and himself out of their reach. Finally the song ended and the manager unplugged the radio before they could start up another song.

Quickly the crowd dispersed and the manager came over to talk to Carlisle. I could hear what he was saying, but it was rude to eavesdrop, so I walked over to where Emmett was giving five girls autographs. Rosalie looked on, glaring, as they kept trying to flirt with Emmett.

Alice skipped over to me, "Yes, now we can leave and go back to England!" that was what the manager was telling Carlisle, "You'll love the house, there's a huge room for you and Edward, and a forest that you can get any type of animal in." she continued to chatter as Edward and Jasper approached us.

"Lovely, wasn't it?" Edward said leaning down to me to whisper in my ear.

"Shocking to say the least,"

He chuckled.

"No really, I had no idea Emmett had those moves, or that he would use them in public." We made our way over to where Rosalie was scolding Emmett.

"That was totally uncalled for. Did you see the woman who left with her kids? I bet they will be scarred for life." He hung his head in shame.

"Good idea Rose, that's hitting below the belt." Edward grinned at Rose, who smirked at Emmett. His face instantly turned to one of fear.

"What Rose?"

"Nothing baby, just your punishment for grinding me up there."

"What?" he was really frightened now.

She whispered something in his ear that sounded like 'no "cuddle" time' whatever that was Emmett instantly fell to his feet to beg for forgiveness.

He kept it up as the rest of the family assembled around us.

"Well," said Carlisle, "the manager would like us to leave by twelve. We are apparently and 'disruption'. We're going back to England."

Everyone rushed upstairs to pack. Edward and I changed cloths and went down to the parking lot to put our bags in his car. Between us we got my bags in his car.

I was going over to my car when I felt his hands spin me around. My lips met his for a brief moment before Alice, once again, interrupted the moment. I grinned apologetically at Edward before I got in my car.

"What are you doing?" said Edward thought my window.

"Driving of course,"

"You're not going in my car?"

"No, but if you want you can ride in mine." He thought this over before throwing his keys to Jasper.

"Take it easy."

"_You'd_ better take it easy." said Alice. "Were going to the airport Bella; care to race?"

"You bet." I said.

"Bella," began Edward, "you don't know what you got yourself into—"

I cut him off with my lips, "Trust me." I whispered.

With that I took off getting to 120 before we were down the block. I looked over to see how Edward was doing. His hand was clenched to the dashboard and his jaws were locked. I laughed at his position as we raced down the road.

* * *

**Hope you liked Emmett's preformance. Sorry that this chapter is only fluff and crazy Emmett stuff. Next chapter they are going to England!**

**Sarah:)**


End file.
